1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage device carrier assembly, and more particularly to a data storage device carrier assembly for accommodating data storage devices of different sizes therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Data storage devices, such as floppy disk drives or hard disk drives, are usually installed in a computer enclosure. The data storage device carriers are required to securely hold the storage devices and ensure that they run smoothly. The carriers with the data storage devices should take up as little room as possible to facilitate making the entire computer compact. Various kinds of carriers have been developed to meet these requirements.
A common arrangement is to have a large carrier for large data storage devices, and a small drive bracket for small data storage devices. Both of the large and small carriers are mounted in the enclosure to occupy different spaces. However, the carriers are usually not fully utilized because typically not all sizes of data storage devices are used simultaneously in a computer system. So the space in the enclosure is wasted.